


Paralysis

by dovelette



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bruises, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Catheters, Coma, Dark, Doctor/Patient, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Ethics, Embarrassment, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hospitalization, Humiliation, Japanese Character(s), Johan/Tenma - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Medical, Men Crying, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Monsters, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Penetrative Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paralysis, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Shame, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Trapped, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelette/pseuds/dovelette
Summary: Returning to visit the boy trapped within a coma, Doctor Kenzou Tenma finds himself paralyzed and at the mercy of the devil himself. Is this simply a hallucination or by chance, reality?





	Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> I had known about this anime for quite awhile but thought I'd be too scared to watch it so I put it off for years...then just a few weeks ago I summoned the courage and then ended up binge watching all 74 episodes in a few days - it's that incredible! It really makes you think...and I kept thinking back on the characters days afterwards so much so that this scene came to me so I thought I'd better write it down and contribute to the fandom.
> 
> It's unfortunate that all the series I end up loving don't seem to be that well known or that there aren't that many pieces of fanart/fanfiction in existence. So I hope that this little piece makes the few fans out there pleasantly surprised to find a _Monster_ work popping up in 2017! 
> 
> Originally, I was going to post this as a one shot but then noticed it’d take too long to complete, so here we have the first half and then the second chapter will be coming shortly! 
> 
> Featuring scenes/dialogue from the last episode, this piece of work contains some spoilers so please be aware of that if you have not completed watching the series. 
> 
> Also, if interested, I created an instrumental, semi-vocal, and ambient hybrid music playlist as tribute to Kenzou Tenma. I highly suggest listening to it while reading this fic or whenever you're feeling moody :) Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Link to my playlist: [_The Monster_](https://8tracks.com/golden_reverie/the-monster)
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> _Monster_ © Naoki Urasawa. I do not claim ownership of the story or characters nor am I profiting in any way from this work.

_“Slowly, you come to realize, it's all as it should be_  
_But what of the children? Surely, they can't be blamed for our mistakes_  
_For the love of life, we'll defeat this_  
_They may tear us down, but we'll go down fighting, won't we?”_

* * *

 

         Metallic parquet shone eerily along the dimly lit hallway of Bayern State Police Hospital. Languidly scuffling, polished brass shoes clicked past the nurse station and a practitioner who directed the lone visitor to a recuperation cell. The guest smoothly removed his outer tweed jacket and rested it on a forearm before giving the door handle a twist. Steadily inhaling at the slight creaking noise of ungreased hinges as he entered the infirmary ward, Kenzou Tenma paused.

         The Japanese man stood from afar, hesitant to approach the bedside after such a long absence. There, absorbing afternoon light flickering through powdery blinds, reclined a seemingly angelic being whose upturned, child-like face remained caught in a state of repose amid glimmering sun motes.

         Harsh reality crashed over the peaceful scene. Saline dripped into IV lines dangling from a limp arm. A narrow chest rose and fell; the only motion save strands of blonde hair wavering in a current issuing from the quietly rumbling ventilation system. The doctor inwardly noted how surreal it felt to observe the unmoving frame of his long-pursued nemesis gently nestled above pristine covers.

         Looking down at the sleeping form of Johan Liebert, a sorrowful and contemplative grimace overtook Tenma's usually bright and lighthearted features. Although out of imminent danger, the boy’s life was retained solely by a mechanic contraption and the will of the living to maintain it's prolonged functioning. Pulling up a chair, the bereaved physician grimly mumbled,

         "You've been sleeping, ever since..." Words trailed off in place of restating unpleasant memories. After a moment, Kenzou leaned forward, his expression more hopeful,

         "Can you hear me? I talked with your mother recently." The boy did not move.

         Earnest and kind, a trace of a smile appeared as Tenma whispered, half to himself, knowing that the boy trapped in a coma would be unable to respond even should his message be able to reach him,

         "She loves you very much...you should know that. And, there’s more. She told me your real name. You had a name."

         The doctor audibly gasped as the patient sat bolt upright with an alert yet unreadable gaze, indifferent while piercing, as though those clouded orbs were boring into his flesh.

         "J-Johan!" With eyes and nostrils flared in fright, the visitor could do nothing but gawk blankly back into eyes like an abyss of crystal as his veins flooded with adrenaline. Slowly and calculated, the young man addressed his routine guest,

         "Dr. Tenma...there's one thing I want to ask you, and only you.” Struck by shock, Tenma waited with baited breath, unconsciously gripping his kneecaps to keep himself rooted to the spot. Noticing the frantic reaction, Johan diverted his attention to the silk tie streaming down the stocky man’s white dress shirt before leveling his vision once more onto dark and wildly expanding irises,

         “Back then, when the monster came to us…was my mother trying to protect me? Or, did she confuse me for my sister when instructed to let one of us go to the Red Rose Mansion?” The next probing question seared like a scorching knife as watery blue eyes flashed up, demanding justification, “Which one of us...was unwanted?"

         Unease ad nauseum excessively pricked Tenma’s stomach. The middle-aged physician opened his mouth numerous times but found his voice muted. Dry and hoarse, it was as though cotton filled his esophagus. Droplets of sweat quaked against furrowed temples as he witnessed the boy detach needles from his am with no indication of pain or cognitive feeling.   

         Neatly folding over the corner of a blanket, the lithe young man then arose. The hem of a slightly over-sized hospital gown traced the tile flooring as Johan approached the doctor gazing at him as though stupefied.

         “Stunning, am I? Yes, this feat would appear to be a miracle of the highest degree that not even your meticulous graces could afford through surgery, though I must admit that you have out done yourself once again, Doctor Tenma. Bravo.” Softly murmured, the sound of his name rang in muffled ears, clanging as though it were the bell of a church cloister signaling the approach of dawn.

         “I really must offer my congratulations, for you see, I shouldn’t be alive. No, I ought to have died back on that dreary cobblestone street of Ruhenheim. Instead, here I exist, thanks to you. Pity.” Johan stalked up behind the chair, standing still after placing his hands gingerly on either side of the metal rim. The brusque sensation of warm breath cascading along the cuff of his collar sent a foreboding trepidation down Tenma’s spine.

         As instantaneous as the curtains billowed in the gentle breeze blowing in from the partially open window, Tenma found that he could neither move nor speak. His hands stayed locked on his knees while the remainder of his body appeared seemingly glued to the armchair.

         The only motion he managed amounted to the slight quivering of knuckles growing white as the walls felt as though they were collapsing in on him. A faint inhalation sounded as smooth, serpentine tones cradled about the soft strands of his combed and polished dark hair.

         “My dear Mr. Kenzou, you really must explain it to me. When will your interference cease?” His ear twitched as the breath inched closer. Tenma kept his focus straight ahead, not that he had much autonomy to do otherwise.

         “The end I had envisioned was mercilessly thwarted by your insufferable meddling. Such a perfect doomsday, now wasted.” Momentarily, the voice stilled. Tenma strained to see out of his periphery to no avail. Subtly, he felt the hairs of his nape prick up as a delicate pressure ghosted along the base of his neck before departing. Had the man deferred from choking him or was asphyxiation not the initial intention at all? Troubled thoughts ruminated through the hazy mind until they were torn by a hand tapping at his left elbow.

         “Truth be told, there has been so much senseless bloodshed. Wanton destruction. Death. And you’re to blame.” The audacious statement caused Tenma’s eyes to widen in disbelief then widen further, perplexed as the blonde man proceeded to trace a pair of fingers up along the white fabric of his dress shirt. After briefly toying with the intricate stitching of a sleeve that ran along his subject’s shoulder lapel, the cold palm came to cup a jawline tensing at the unannounced contact.

         “Don’t you agree? After all, so many have died on account of your decision to preserve my life. A shame really…all those innocent people could have been spared. It’s true, you know.” Muscles of the man’s chin tensed in disagreement under the poised hold to the point where Johan aptly took note,

         “Hmm, it appears that you don’t believe me. Odd, for a man as intelligent as you, I presumed you knew what I sought.” Drooping gracefully from the scruffy but maintained jaw, the pale hand ascended in a flourish as Johan elaborated, “Solace. To disappear from this world and remove all traces of my existence. Then I would have truly been nameless - nameless and unwanted. You stole that from me.” Turning on the flat of his heel, the thin figure tilted half-way over, cupping his palms neatly behind a straight back as he curiously studied the formation of inaudible words pouring forth from babbling lips,

         “Do you still not understand? In need of a more detailed explanation then? Alright, as you wish.”

         Stepping around the chair, bare feet stood adjacent to the bedframe as the other, still frozen with hands firmly planted on wobbly kneecaps, remained positioned in the direction he had been facing while relaying the message the patient’s mother had entrusted him with.

         As Johan rotated, he allowed a hand to gently trail ever so slowly across broad but heavy-laden shoulders that immediately tensed. Though well-defined, they seemed somehow weary and aged, doubtlessly weakened and taxed by years of fleeing as a fugitive from the law which had refused for far too long to acknowledge the citizen's righteousness; a diligent and upstanding member of society abandoned by a court quick to dole out judgement while sluggish to amend their verdict of guilt which had ignored the suspect's proclamations of innocence as merely the phantom of an unhinged mind.

         Without warning, fists abruptly darted and latched onto an exposed neck. Squeezing slightly in a tempered but unusual break of composure, the exquisite face akin to etched marble neared Kenzou’s transfixed vision. Sea-grey orbs quietly and calmly studied the myriad of emotions wavering inside the comatose figure’s eyes as a bout of choking overtook his respiratory system.

         The patient leaned across the edge of the chair, intensely watching his victim watch him as his captive fought for air. Delighted that a surge of life was apparent within the deadened countenance, Johan shortly lowered his gaze and blinked as though confused to see purplish bruising emerge beneath the pads of his fingers.

         Lightening his crushing hold on the man’s larynx, Johan however did not fully release his grasp. Instead, thumbs parted in order to bare a span of creamy skin hidden below buttoned white cotton. Flaxen eyelids fluttered shut as broken lips came to hover against the constricting neck. Prompted by an innate appeal to justify what could be deemed as a bizarre action, Johan murmured each word as though he were a sorrowful cherub lost in throes of exaltation,

         “I’ll clarify plainly then – if you had simply allowed that child on the brink of death to have perished on your operating table those ten years ago, all this could have been avoided.” Planting the softest of kisses below the shallow indent of the Japanese man’s clavicle, icy lips caused a shiver to wrack the body tilting away from the unexpected and undesired gesture. Renewed efforts to break the youth’s hold on his neck amounted to naught as the mouth relocated to lowly whisper under an earlobe,

         “But no, you are Doctor Tenma - resolute in your convictions to the end. Admirable to say the least, if not thoroughly disappointing.”

         Reeling up from the intimate proximity, Johan nudged the doctor’s paralyzed body forward. Gravity enabled it to slump effortlessly from the metal chair and onto the downy mattress. Limbs clenched purposelessly, unable to bear or move his weight as Tenma found his cheek ungracefully pressed into the covers. Hair prickled as a finger roved down the apex of his spinal column before latching onto the loop of his belt.

         The man struggled as hands feasibly turned him onto his back through leveraging the momentum afforded by hoisting the leather encasing his square hips. Light huffs of exertion expelled from the fragile patient however, Johan being much slenderer than the medical personnel toned from trekking across the alps and remote villages of Eastern Europe during his epoch of supposed criminal activity.

         “Recognize this drug? It should be familiar to you." The college-aged adolescent breathed in mirth, running an index finger down the forehead of the trapped individual, "After all, it is commonly used in neurosurgery to pacify patients into a state of blissful deliria so that all synapses fade away until consciousness returns once more. In layman’s terms, your body is experiencing a form of paralysis, though I assure you, your mind is very much awake.” Casting his hand aside, Johan beamed exuberantly into the face masked with horror,

         “Not to worry doctor, you’ve already succumbed to its effects, or can’t you tell reality from a dream?"

* * *

_To be continued...._


End file.
